Martha's secret
by Saeshmea
Summary: Four episodes: A secret which Lionel can't find out, a love which finally is find out, a wedding full of troubles, and two kidnappings which maybe don't have a happy ending? Do you want to know what happened?
1. Martha's secret

**Martha's secret**

Two months later of Martha left from Smallville, nobody (neither Clark and Lionel) have visited her in Washington. Of course they would have liked to do it, but when they rang her to tell Martha that they are going there, she asked them "Please!" to not come. They didn't understand at all, but... what could they do if she didn't want they there?

Instead of that, Lionel rang her every night after have dinner, and they spoke for hours... every day... until the they when Martha didn't answer the phone. Lionel thought that perhaps she had a meeting and she didn't remember to tell him, but he went to sleep very worried.

The next morning he tried again, but she neither answered. So, he get's his private plane and went to Washington to see what was the matter of those.

He arrived at Martha's apartment and he find the door opened and nobody in. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"I would never imagined you running as fast for a woman..." said the voice of the other side of the phone.

"Who's there? Who are you? What you want?..." Lionel was getting nervious.

"You don't know your son, daddy?"

"Lex! What's the matter. Where's Martha? If you hurt her I'll..."

"You'll what, daddy?" silence "Don't worry, I'm not hurting, I want she alive, even for some months..."

"What do you mean? Let me speak with her! What do you want?"

The voice changed, now it was a sweet one. It was crying, and nervous, and calm... at the same time:

"Lionel?"

"Martha! Dear... Are you ok? I promise I will help you... where are you? I will find you..."

"Oh sweeter, I know... don't worry... I'm fine... but I... you have to know that I..."

Silence againg. Lionel listened her shouting.

"I'm sorry daddy but that's all"

"No! Wait! What do you want? What can I do?"

"You can do nothing. This time... I want her... only her"

"no... but..."

"Maybe you'll see her again in nearly five or six months"

"Why? Why you need Martha? What do you..."

The ring was finished.

Lionel was really worried. He didn't understand anything. He rang Clark inmediatly, who arrived at Martha's apartment in less than fifteen minutes (from Smallville!). He was told everything, and he neither understand what was happening... Why did Lex wanted Martha?

While the water followed all her body while she was having a shower, Martha couldn't stop thinking that that would have not occurred if he had told all to Lionel two months ago. But she hadn't been able to change his life at that way.

Clark neither knew anything, he would never forgive her… they both would never forgive her.

And now there she was… kidnapped by her love-man's son, having a shower before having dinner with somebody who could kill her at any moment. She was afraid, and really worried about what was going to happened. What did Lex exactly wanted from her? She had to find the way to escape, or to tell her son where she was… but she really didn't know what she exactly was… she only knows she could see the sea from her room's window, and that she was in a big house which was looked after by so many men with guns.

"How can we find somebody if we don't know where she is?" asked Clark to Lionel while they were looking for clues in Martha's apartment.  
"I don't know… but Lex might say us something else… he couldn't want only your mother… he must be searching something, but I don't know what it can be…"

"Don't you like the meal, mummy?" said Lex smiling to Martha, who hadn't eaten anything.  
"I'm not hungry, thanks" answer she, with sarcasm.  
"You have to eat something, ask what you want and the chef will prepare it to you" said him, being kind.  
"I'm not hungry, thanks"  
"O.K.! It's just fine! Eat! I said" shouted him very serious and stood up.  
Martha, who was very fragile in that moment, started crying.  
"Oh, please, no, do not cry now… I didn't want to scare you, really… Mrs. Kent, please…"  
"Really, Lex, I don't understand, sometimes you're so kind, like now, another ones you do things like that and…"  
"Like which?"  
"Like kidnapping me to get your father angry."  
"I don't want to get him angry, I want to hurt him and become him crazy, mad… I want to kill him hurting his heart using what he loves the most… you"  
"That's not true" said her embarrassed, serious and smiling at the same time.  
"Of course that's true… But, let me understand something now: why didn't you told him that?"  
"Because I love him, and I didn't know if he would like it, or not…"

Three weeks after her disappear, Martha found the opportunity to advise somebody of her situation. She could take the mobile phone to one of the guards, and she rang her son from her room's bathroom. Nobody answered, so she rang Lionel.  
"Yeah?"  
"Lionel..." she said really amazing.  
"Martha!? What's going on? Where are you? Tell me, please?"  
"I'm in a big mansion near the beach, we came by plain so it must be far from Washington…"  
"Right, but… are you O.K.?"  
"Yes, don't worry, but please, come soon, I'm very afraid from Lex…"  
"Don't worry, dear, Clark's here, we both will find you, O.K., I promise"  
"Lionel, you must know that I'm…"  
"Mum? Mum are you O.K.? Has he hurt you? Because if he has…"  
"No, son, really, don't worry…"

At the other side of bathroom's door: "Martha! Open the door fucking bitch! I know what are you doing! Stop the phoning if you don't want to die today! Martha!"  
One of the guards opened the door and took Martha. Lex took the phone.  
"Who am I talking with?"  
"It's Clark, Lex"  
"Oh! Hi brother. Don't worry, I'm looking after our mummy very well, and after this call I'll do it better" and he said it smiling to Martha.

Martha was lying on the bed, thinking in the day after moving to Washington, thinking on that call which change all, thinking on what she should explained and hadn't done. She had bruises over her body, all hurt her, Lex got really angry with the call she did. Now she was tied to the bed, and Lex said she will not go out of the room until he got confidence again with her… but it would never pass.

"Do you thing he have hurt her?" asked Clark.  
"Really… it's possible. But don't worry. We'll find her soon, and then Lex will know the real meaning of pain" some minutes later "Here!"  
"Here where?" asked Clark, watching at the map that Lionel have in his hands.  
"Here's your mother!"  
"Really?!"  
"We had had a beach house there, we used to pass the summer in it, but when Lex's mother dead I sold the house. They must be there!"

Clark went running and Lionel by plain. When Clarks arrived he started looking for the address Lionel had gave him. When he arrived to the front door of the garden, he started to become sick… it was made of meteor!  
Lionel arrived an hour later. Clark told him this and that, so, he was right and Martha must be inside the mansion.  
They might find another way to get in, so they enter flying.

Two months! Eight weeks and a half closed in those walls! Martha started to think she will never escape from Lex. Suddenly, he enter.  
"Come on! We are leaving!"  
"What?!"  
"Your dear heroes are here and we must leave!"  
"No, I'm not going anywere"  
"I don't thing so…"  
And two big men tied her arms and gagged her, and took her out. She couldn't say anything more that "mmmmmmmmmmmm!!". But she shouted the "mmmmmmmm!!" as loud she could.  
Lex took one of the men's guns and said "Take her to the helicopter and wait there"

"Lex!" shouted Lionel  
"Daddy! What's a surprise. I'm glad of your visit…"  
"Where's her?"  
"Her, who?"  
"Do not play, Lex! Where's Martha?"  
"Oh! Mummy is in the garden, waiting me in the helicopter, and if I don't go in five minutes, she will die."  
"You're not my son, you're the evil!"  
"Thanks"

While it was happening, Clark saved his mother from the two big men and discover her secret with no need of hearing anything…  
He was helping her mum to go out the helicopter when they heart a shoot.  
"Lionel!" shouted her "Clark, please, go to help him, come on!"  
Clark run, and Martha went too, but more - really more - slowly.

When Clark arrived, Lex weren't there and Lionel was lying on the floor with the leg hurt.  
"Where's your mother?"  
"She's coming"  
"But Lex…"  
"Crap!"

And just when Clark was standing up, Lex appears with his gun aimed to Martha's tummy.  
When Lionel saw her was as surprised as Clark when discovered the secret… she was pregnance!

"I'm sorry, Lionel, but I…"  
"Shut up!"  
"That was what I wanted, daddy… I want your dear woman to take your son and do you unhappy for ever. But this bitch rang you and then… all went bad…" Martha was really scared, she was crying. And near Lionel there was more and more blood.  
"I want to grow up your son as it was mine, I want you to become you mad looking first for her, and then for the baby… but it couldn't be, so now I only can kill all you… happy family. Last word, mummy?"  
"I love you, darling…" she said crying.  
And when Lex went to shoot the gun, Clark run and stopped him, of course. And Martha run near Lionel.  
"I love you. I want to tell it to you, but I didn't want to obligate you to change your life for a baby that maybe you don't want… I was really confused… I'm so old to have a baby, and…"  
Lionel put his finger in front of Martha's lips and said:  
"Martha, I love you, too. It doesn't matter if you don't told me about your pregnancy immediately, it doesn't matter, really… Martha I would do anything for you, I would give my live for yours, and now, also for our son… because I love you. An if you wants me to move to Washington, I will move; I only want one thing…"  
"What?"  
"You marry me"  
"Oh! Darling… Oh! Yes! Of course! That's wonderful! I love you, Lionel Luthor…" she hugged him, and he kissed her, and she kissed him, and they touch Martha's tummy, and Clark did it too.

(The day Lionel went out from the hospital)

"I want you to know something…" said Martha.  
"Say me…" said Lionel.  
"I don't want you to move to Washington."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I want to get back to Smallville"  
"Really mum!" said Clark  
"Yes, son. I want all we to be a family, and we must be together to be one"  
"It sounds really good, dear" says Lionel  
"And what about your politician career, mum"  
"It could wait, now I'll have a baby to take care to"

- THE END -


	2. When did it happened

**When did it happened**

TWO DAYS LATER, MARTHA WAS PACKING WITH CLARK…

"Mum… can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, sweeter."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I want to know it, but… how did it happen?"  
"The pregnancy?"  
"Yes."  
Silence.  
"It was after one of the big fishes parties I had to go before coming to Washington. It was a big torment and Lionel took me home in his limousine. You weren't at home yet, and I was a little frightened, so I asked him to wait with me." She stop a moment "He asked his driver to go, and then he enter with me. I made some coffee and we talked. A lightning felt not very far and I hug him. I felt save between his arms and I got asleep. He took me upstairs and I wake up when he left on the bed. He was going out the room when I asked him to stay in… firstly he just lie next to me, but we listen a thunder and he hug me because he knew I was scared. Then I watch at him, he was watching at me, and we kissed… I don't know how it happen, I don't know why it happen… but I know I really wanted to do it, and at that moment I felt really happy, really peaceful… I hadn't feel like then since your father was alive… Lionel and me didn't speak about that night until you both came to save me…" Silence "Clark, I know you don't like this relationship but…"  
"No mum… don't worry about it… it's true that I don't like Lionel so much, but you love him, and if he make you happy it's enough for me. It's obvious that he love you a lot"  
"Yes, I know it…"

THAT NIGHT MARTHA HAD HER LAST MEETING IN WASHINGTON, IT'S A BIG PARTY IN AN IMPORTANT HOTEL. THERE SHE IS GOING TO MAKE PUBLIC THAT SHE LEFT HER POLITIC LIFE FOR SOME TIME…

"Dear, are you ready? we will be late…" said Lionel.  
"I'm just finishing, one moment, please!" said Martha from her bedroom.  
"Believe, Clark, I have never known a woman who spends less than two hours to be already to go out" said Lionel, and Clark laughed.  
The door opened and Martha went out of room wearing a beautiful long black dress. The tummy make her really really beautiful!  
"Wow!" exclaimed the two boys at the same time…  
"I seem a big bomb, aren't me?"  
"No!!" they said  
"You seem a princess who's going to be the pretties mummy in the world" say Clark  
"I'm already a mother, sweeter… A very happy mother"  
"Well, we will not get back very late. When the party finished we are going to Smallville in the jet, O.K. Clark?" said Lionel.  
"All right. I will be waiting you at home… Enjoy the party!"

Martha was nervous, like every time she had to speak in public, but she always get relax watching at Lionel.  
"… so, to finish my speech, I'm going to say that it was a pleasure for me to be as well welcoming as I was, and that I would like to return in the future when this little joy" and she touch her tummy "had grown up. Thank you." Everybody applause, and Lionel stood up waiting Martha to sit down.  
After Martha, another senator had to speak, but a shoot was listened and every body stated to scream.  
"Martha are you right?"  
"Yes, Lionel, but what was this?"  
They are now trying to escape from there, like all the people who was in the dinner. But armed guys with big guns didn't let people to go out. They asked everybody to sit down, and everybody do what they said – they had the guns -. Security guards of all the big fishes who were present start to stand up and try to do something, but they killed the first five braved – one of them Lionel guard -, and after that nobody tried it again.  
Lionel was holding Martha's hand under the table, when a men appeared on the stage.  
"Ladies and gentleman, we are here because you have a lot of money and we want a little bit. You will give us one million dollar for every live you want to save."

NOT MANY TIME LATER, IN SMALLVILLE...

Clark was in the Talon with Cloe speaking about his mother pregnancy, when they listen the TV...  
"... at the moment we just know that some men have kidnapped many members of the Washington senator and other important people, who were in the gala..."  
"Your mother was there with Lionel, wasn't her?" asked Cloe. But Clark wasn't already there.

When Clark arrived to Washington, there were so many people there and so many police to use his powers to go inside. And, instead of this, there also were so many people inside who could watch him. So Clark decided to wait... "That's what dad would say me..." thought him.

At that moment, Martha was thinking in her son, who would probably don't know nothing, and in his baby, who she hope to not happen nothing to.  
Lionel only could thing in Martha and their son, so, in how he could take her out of there.  
Because that, when one of the guys stop in front of him with a phone to tranfere all the money in the kidnappers acount, he didn't say nothing. He pay for Martha and him. Martha was really afraid becaus to ring Lionel had to stop holding her hand and now she didn't feel save.

Some time later, when every body have paid, the kidnappers continue there because the police didn't let them to go. So now they are negotiating an helicopter.  
"We can't give you an helicopter if you don't let free some hostages..." said the police.  
"You want an hostage, O.K., I will give you an hostage..." said the kidnapper's boss while he did a signal to a couple of his guys.  
That two walked between the tables looking at people. Martha wanted to hid herself anywere, when the two guys arrived to their table and take her. She shouted. Lionel shouted.  
"How about her, boss?"  
The boss looked at her tummy, like if be pregnancy make that funniest, and he aproved.  
When the guys were taking Martha out catching her from her delicated arms, Lionel said:  
"No! Wait! I will pay more! I can...!  
"Stop!" shouted the boss "Speak!" asked, then.  
"I will pay more, but, please, let her alive..."  
"O.K." he gave Lionel the phone "ring to the bank, it will cost you two more million dollar"  
When he finished, the guys leave Martha's arms free and she felt on her knees, crying. Lionel went to help her, and also a man who were sitting in their table helped him to leave her in the chair. She was really nervous.

Clark, like the kidnapper, started to get impatient. Finally, the helicopter appeared and stoped on the Hotel's roof.  
The kidnappers weren't silly, so they go up stairs with some hostages, all women, one was Martha.

When the police adviced to the boss that they had the helicopter, they said to his guys that they would take some hostages, and that... "the first will be... YOU" and he was pointing to Martha.  
She looked immediatly to Lionel, he holded her hand for the last time and then he tried to negotiate again, but they don't listened to him.

When the helicopter was already flying, Clark, with the police and many other people, enter to the hotel. He found Lionel runing.  
"Where's my mum?"  
"They took her" he said "but I will follow them!"  
"Me too, so." said Clark. And he run away and suddenly, started to fly.

It was a big helicopter. Martha had only flew on Lionel's helicopter, and it was smallest that that. There are the boss and ten more guys, and six hostages. She was sitting between the boss and one senator, and the boss had his arm huging her neck, with a gun in his other hand. She was really scared and nervous.

Lionel had asked for his helicopter and now was following the kidnapper's one.

Clark was flying over it, thinking in how he could save his mum without show his powers to everybody who were there.

The pollice had olso two helicopters folowing it, and many cars in the road under them.

The boss stand up, catch an hostage and a megaphone, threw away the hostage, hostages and kidnappers shouted, the police couldn't belive that and shouted "Crap!", Lionel made himself sure that it wasn't Martha, and the boss then shouted from the megaphone: "Right! if you continue following us, I will continue throwing persons away from the helicopter!"

Clark flew down, catch the man who was been thrown from his jumper, and let him over the water of a lake which was near there. The man would ever thought that an angel save him self... Clark would ever be worried about if the man had seen him. But he did it as fast that nobody could never understand what happened.

The police helicopters disapear from the air, and also Lionel's ones. And from the more of ten cars which were following the kidnappers, only two continued the trip.

They were going to a hight bridge, and Clark thought he could took them there. He went on the helicopter top and push it down. The helix crash and they stop on the bridge. The guys went down, also the hostages and the boss, who didn't let Martha's neck.  
"Let her and I will not hurt you!" said Clark.  
"I don't know who you are, but if you make a step she will fall down" they are closse from the edge and Martha was asking for help with her eyes. Then the boss shouted "Guys, go for him!" and all the kidnappers tried to reduced him. Of course, they lose.  
Clark looked at the boss, the boss threw Martha away and started to run, Clark jumped down.  
Martha shouted his son's name. She's going to death now that she could be happy again with a new familly. She is falling, but she touch his tummy for the last time. Suddenly Clark appeared and catch her with his arms (like a princess). She hug and kiss her son. They had to seem that they could hold on the bridge's railing, because the rest of hostages had seen Clark jumping down the bridge.  
The police arrived not many time after and they find the boss the next day in a little town, trying to rent a room. The money was returned to its owners some weeks later.

When Lionel arrived he didn't say nothing. He just hug his family (Martha and the baby in the tummy!!) and said thanks to Clark: "I knew it's your mother and you wanted and had to do it, but I have to say thank you because if I had lost this woman I would have lost my life."

KENTS FARM. MARTHA IS SLEEPING IN HER ROOM. CLARK AND LIONEL ARE COOKING THE DINNER FOR HER. THEY BOTH WANT HER TO BE REALAX.

"Lionel... could I asked you something?"  
"Of course Clark, what do you want to know?"  
"Well. I know that you love my mum, you have shown it yesterday and so many other times that you gave all for her... but... I really like to know when you start to love her..."  
"I see... well... it's difficult to say a date. But it was so much time ago, before than... Jonathan's death..." he stoped "also before she worked for me... I think that I felt in love of her the first time I see her sweet eyes, it was the meteor rain's day, when your father and she took us to the hospital. You were there too." "Yes, it must be then..." "After that, of course, many other things from her had made me fall more in love to her." "But she was, and even now she IS, really in love of him, of Jonathan, and I can't do nothing against this love..." silence.  
"My mum love you so much, now. Be sure, I know it, she's said me it." said Clark, with a little smile.  
"Thanks Clark, I know you don't trust in me so much..."  
"That's true." "But she love you, and that's enough..."

- THE END -


	3. A born and a wedding

Martha wanted to get married with Lionel before the baby's born

Martha wanted to get married with Lionel before the baby's born. Lionel wanted Martha to relax after all what she had had to face up during the last months. So... Martha was living in the Luthor's mansion while Lionel prepare the wedding with the help of professional organizers.  
Clark, who hadn't wanted to move to the Luthor's with his mum, visited her every afternoon, while Lionel was in Metropolis, working, and everyday he asked his mother if she was right there... she always said that she liked to wake up every day and find Lionel at the other side of the bed... she said she felt save at that way...  
"But you can feel save with me, mum... I'm not going to leave you alone never..." he said...  
"I know it, sweeter... but it isn't the same... and the baby needs a father, too..."  
"but..."  
"Clark, I loved your father... and I still loving him, but... I really want to be with Lionel now..."

Martha was already in her seventh month of pregnancy and they were getting married in two weeks. All sensasionalist newspapers and love megazines spoke about the year wedding between the billioner Lionel Luthor and the until-her-wedlock-pregnancy Kansas senator, Martha Kent. But Lionel didn't let Martha to read it, because it could effect to her health... it only said lies... cruel lies... like that she was getting married him only for his money, or that the baby wasn't Lionel's...

But instead of that, all seemed to go really good... until the day that a white-haired man went to the mansion asking for Martha...

Martha went to the hall to welcome the visit, and when she saw the man...  
"Dad?!" The man was Martha's father, who hadn't spoken to his daughter for years because he didn't like Jonathan.  
"How are you, dear?" said him, being so nice.  
"Fine." ... "What are you doing here... dad?" asked her with a sarcastic smile in her face.  
"I just wanted to solve our problems, durling..." he continue being nice.  
"OUR problemes? Didn't you want to say YOUR problemes... dad?" ... "You have disappear from my life for years... you didn't wanted to know nothing about me... and now... you suddenlly appeare to solve OUR problems?" ... "Oh my god! that's really rediculous... you can disappear again, thanks... for comming"  
"You can't throw me out like this, Martha Kent!" shouted him.  
"Of course I can. And don't speak me as I was your obedient child, dad... because she dead the day you threw her out from your home..."  
"I only wanted to be with you in your wedding... but I already see that you don't want me there..."  
"You want to be in my wedding?!" ... "And where you were when I got married with Jonathan? Oh! don't tell me... he hadn't the money Lionel's has, isn't that?"  
"Don't - speak - me - like - that ! ! !" and while he shouted it he lifted his hand to slap her. She lowered. And just when his hand was grazing her cheek, Clark arrived and took his wrist.  
"What were you thinking in?" asked Clark to the man before wathcing his face... after that... "Grandpa?" and then, he left him. "Are you ok, mum?"  
"Yes, Clark" said her, touching the injury... which is burning up... "Your grandpa was leaving..."

When Lionel arrived Clark was there, yet. Martha had asked him to stay and have dinner with them. When he saw Martha's face he exclaimed:  
"What had happened? Who did it to you?"  
"nobody, I just felt"  
"Don't lie, mum... tell him..." said Clark. And Lionel looked at her...  
"Ok. My father came and... we argue..."  
"Your father did it to you?!"  
Yes... he wanted to come to the wedding... now he's happy because his daugthe is getting married a millionaire... like he wanted..." said sarcastic "I asked him to leave and he didn't want... don't worry, it was nothing..."

. . .

Five days before the wedding Martha still without a dress because they hadn't found a dress as big for her enormous seventh-and-a-half-moths tummy. So a famous designer had to made a special dress for her.  
It was very nice... It was a long white dress, with pearls in the skirt, without sleeves, with a long train and see-throughted above the breast (on the neck)...  
THE DAY OF THE WEDDING she wore it with lighting diamonds earings, which Lionel had given her that morning when day got up, on her left wrist she wore three white gold bracelets, and she wore her hair tied up in a bun with a see-throughted veil - which not hidded her face. She looks really nice, really pretty... she seems a princess!!  
Clark was who had to take her to the altar, where Lionel was waiting not beliving what is going to happend "I'm getting married the woman I ever loved!!" he thought.  
"Oh my god... I'm getting married the man my husband hated for years!" thought martha for a while... "but I'll have a baby with him... and I love him..." he thoughted then.  
While she was walking she started to feel dizzy. She made a step, another step, and the she fainted.

. . .  
SOME MINUTES LATER, IN THE HOSPITAL  
"Do you think it could happen anything to the baby?" asked Clark to Lionel.  
"I don't think so... I mean... they will be fine... I'm sure... really... nothing is going to happen... you will see it..."

The doctor came:  
"I'm not going to lie you, so I have to tell you that Mrs Kent is not fine. She's too old, and there are complications with the baby. We will try to save both, but we can't be sure that..." she stopped...  
"sure that what?" asked Clark.  
"sure that both will survive."  
"You can't say that to me. That woman is my life, and that baby is hers. If any of them die I will die too..." said Lionel.  
"We will do all we could, I promise..."

. . .  
While they were speaking, in the hospital room where Martha was, one of the two hearts which where in her body stop beating...

. . .

Lionel went in the room. Martha was lying. He thought she was sleeping. He put his hand on her tummy. She opened her eyes.  
"Lionel, dear, is all rigth?"  
He tried to smile "Of course, durling, all's right..."  
Martha smiled too, then she closed her eyes and get asleep again. She was very tired. Lionel sat down next to her bed...

. . . .

. .

"I still not believing that" said Clark to Lionel.  
"Me neither, Clark, trust me. She was all my life, and now, here I am, saying her the las goodbye, with a daughter in the hospital waiting me for take her home"  
"It alway was my mum wish... having a baby, her baby... and now she had had it, she left us... I don't understant... I had been as many times as nearly to lose her, that now that it's true I can't belive it..."

"Do you know why I called you your name, sweeter?" asked Lionel to his little daughter who already had six years.  
"Because my mum was called like me, isn't that, daddy?"  
"That is, durling, that is... and she was a really beutiful woman who's looking after you from where she is"  
"And why she isn't with us, daddy?"  
"Because when you was born God had to choose between her and you. He wanted to take you with him, but your mummy begged him to leave you alive and to take her, because she loved you more than anybody love anything... Firstly God didn't want to please her, but when he saw her tears he take her hand and borrowed her from us..."  
"I hate god for leave me without a mum, daddy"  
"Oh, don't say that, sweeter. God behavour can be difficult to understant sometimes, but trust me, he is fair in his decissions..."

. .

. . . .

A baby was crying. Lionel get up. He had felt asleep in the cair near Martha's bed. Nobody was lying in it. He scared. He had been dreaming a nightmare... The baby who had cried was outside, with his parents. Lionel thought on the baby he may was going to lost. He went out of the room. Clark was there.  
"Where's Martha!?"  
"My mum is in the operating theatre"  
"I have just had a nightmare, Clark"  
"All will go right, Lionel, don't worry"

A doctor went out the theatre. She was pushing an incubator.  
"Are you Mrs. Kent's family?"  
"We are."  
"Let's me show you your family new members..."  
"MemberSSS!!" and Lionel and Clark watch inside the incubator. There were two little babies... they are really little, and really nice!!  
"They're twins... girl twins..."  
"Oh my god..." said Lionel lovely "we have had twins, Clark! not one... two babies...!!" they both looked each and thought the same: "And her? Wheres Martha? Is she ok?"

Before the doctor could say anything, two nurses went out the operating theatre with Martha lying on a couch.  
"Martha!" exclaimed Lionel  
"She's unconscious now... At the moment she's stable, but the next twelve hours are very important... if she don't get better, she may fall in a coma..."  
"And the babies?" asked Clark, because Lionel was very affected to speak...  
"The babies seem to be all right, but they are too little to stay too many time out of the incubator"

ONE HOUR AFTER THE BORN...  
Lionel was watching their babies throw that big glass... he was thinking on his nightmare... he was thinking if he really would want to take care of TWO babies without Martha. But they are so pretty...

TWO HOURS AFTER THE BORN...  
"Hi guys! I'm your older brother. I'm Clark, and I'm not a normal boy, you know? I have supernatural powers... I'd always wish a brother who show them to... I will show you my powers... and I will spoke you about my two fathers... because I have two... Jor-El, who wasn't from this planet, and Jonathan... he was our mother first love... he was the best man in the world... but I supose that Lionel will be it for you... He's also a good man, strange, but a good one. He has a lot of money, so you will have all what you want... Mummy?... Mum is... is a supermum... she's pretty, and lovely, and sweet... she will love you a lot... even she will not be next to you, she will still loving you... trust me..."

THREE HOURS AFTER THE BORN...  
"Martha, dear, you can't leave me alone... I know you may still not trusting me at all, but I know you love me, because I love you more than my own and I can feel your love... but, if you don't want to stay here for me, do it for your children... Clark still needing his mother; and... we have had twins, durling... TWINS... they are so pretty... girls... they look like their mother... and I... don't want to be the person who will have to tell them that their mother dead the day they were born... don't do that to me... don't do that to us... please... I love you, if you dead, I dead... I love you!"

FOUR HOURS AFTER THE BORN...  
"Mum, I was speaking to the babies... they are so pretty... they look like you... daddy would enjoy see them. Mum, I'm really sorry about all the times it seemed that I didn't aprove your relationship with Lionel... it doesn't matter to me, I promise... you can love the man you want... but please, stay with us. I've already lost dad two years and a half ago, please, don't let me alone!! Please, mum, please..."

FIVE HOURS AFTER THE BORN...  
"How's mum?"  
"She don't get better" said Lionel. "I can't belive that she's doing that to us... she wanted her own baby, now she has two... why god wanted to take her with him now that she can be happy!!"  
They where in front of the baby's room glass, and one of the two twins started to cry. The the other started too.  
Suddenly, the doctor cross running behind the two man.  
"Is it all right with my wife?" said Lionel. but nobody answere. They follow her and she went in Marthas room.  
She and other doctors who went in closed the door, but Lionel and Clark wanted to go in, and Clark crash the door... Martha was dying?!

The machines which she had next the bed where doing a lot of noise. Suddenly they get in silence, and then... piip, piip, piip, piip... SHE WAS ALIVE!!

"Martha?" asked Lionel, who was holding her hand. He was crying.  
"The baby's crying..." said her...  
"Yes, durling, the babies are crying..." he smiled while he cries, and kisses Martha's hand...

Martha couldn't belive that she had had TWO babies... they called them Mary and Marcia. They couldn't get back home since a month later the month, and Martha was really sad because they couldn't get married, so... Lionel organized a wedding in the hospital hall...  
It was really pretty... there where floweres everywhere... they had to buy a new dress for Martha... and this time, the babies where out to see all, and nobody fainted...  
"Happy with your new familly, Mrs. Luthor?" asked Lionel to Martha.  
"Really happy with it, and really in love of my new husband, Mr. Luthor..." and they kissed...

- THE END -


	4. Two pretty babies

The babies were really beutiful

The babies were really beutiful. They looked like their mum, and she was really happy to be their mother, and to be, atleast, married with Lionel Luthor, the man she loved.  
"Good morning, durling. What are you doning her waked up as early?" asked Lionel to Martha, who was near the babies bed.  
"The girls were crying, and I couldn't get asleeped again"  
"You have to rest, Martha... I will contract a babysiter"  
"Oh, no! It isn't necessary, really"  
"Ok. If you promise me that you will rest later, I will not do nothing"  
"I do, I promise you. Now, let's go to have some breakfast"

Martha finally moved to the Luthor's mansion. Clark was living in the farm, with Lois and Cloe (each one in a different room, of course). He continued visiting her mum every afternoon.  
"They're really pretty, mum. They will be as beutiful as you"  
"Thanks sweeter" she smiled, and then she yawned.  
"Are you tired, mum?"  
"Just a little, but it's nothing"  
"No, no, no... you have to rest. Lionel was speaking to me, he told me that you haven't sleep so many time for days. I want you to rest. Go to bed now, I will look after my sisters."  
"You have more things to do, dear"  
"Mum! To bed!"  
"OK. I've already understand. Be carful with ther, right? If you need anything, wake up me"  
"Mum, I have superpowers, I will be fine"  
Martha smiled, and go upstairs.

. . . . . .  
Martha woke up two hours later. She really needed that time. She went downstairs, opened the livingroom door, and find no babies. NO BABIES?!  
Clark was lying on the floor with a big piece of criptonite next to him. The babies weren't there.  
Martha runned nest to his son and take out the meteor.  
"Clark! Clark, dear, come back!" she was really nervous "Clark, son... sweeter! Please, durling... Mum's here, with you... Clark..."  
He opened his eyes.  
"Mum?"  
"Hi son, woke up, what had happened? Where're the babies?"  
"The babies!" He get up inmediatly. "Oh... I remember... You went to bed... I was here with the babies... And suddenly appeared Lex behind the door, with a piece of criptonite in his hand. I tried to do something, but I was really weak and somebody beat my head with something. It was one of the servants... They took the babies, mum! They kidnapped them!"  
Martha started to cry.  
"But Lex... wasn't he in prison?"  
"That was I thought too."  
"Let's ring Lionel"

Lionel came in a record time. He went in the room, and inmediatly hug his wife.  
"Oh dear, I couldn't belive that... How can my son be out of the prison?"  
"I'm really sorry... It wouldn't had happened..." said Clark.  
"It's not your fault, Clark... Even you have your limitation... You couldn't do nothing... But you can help to take them back"  
"Of course I will"

The police explained to the family that Lex had paid the bail of three million dollars. And he could go out the prision because the trial hadn't been yet.

"Lex hate us... he can kill them, durling... he can kill our babies..." Martha hadn't stop crying.  
"You will have the babies in your arms soon, ok dear?" said Lionel, watching at her eyes.  
"We'll promise you, mum" said Clark.

The telephone rang. It was Lex.  
Lionel answer the phone.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"Hi dad. Nice to hear you."  
"Lex. Where are my daughters?"  
"My sisters are fine, dad. Now I want to speak with mum, please?"  
"Excuse me."  
"Ask - Martha - to - answere - the - phone." he was getting angry.  
"Martha he want to speak with you..." said Lionel to her, a little worried. Martha took the phone.  
"What do you want, Lex?" she seem calm, but she was really sad.  
"Hi mummy... do you miss your daughters?"  
"What do you want, Lex?" repeated her slowly.  
"I will understand that like a yes... I'll say what I want... I want my father to be unhappy, I want him to get mad of sadness... Do you understand what I mean?"  
"I want my childs, Lex. Ask me anything, and I will do it, yeah?"  
"Ok, ok... I want to say that to you because my father wouldn't have told it to you... I want him to choose between the tweens and you... I mean: if you want the babies back alive, you must dead." The call finished. Martha let the phone on the table... She was white...  
"Dear, what did he say?" Lionel sit next to Martha and hold her hands.  
"Mum?"  
"He want you to kill me, or he will kill the twins"  
"He's really crazy if he thinks I will kill you"  
"I will find him, I will save my sisters, but nobody's going to die, mum"  
The phone rang again. It was Lex. Lionel answered.  
"You have time 'till tomorrow midday"

They were thinking about a solution for hours. But they hadn't too much time... thirteen hours...  
"We don't know where he had the babies... You must kill me... it's the only solution..."  
"You've became crazy, Martha! I will not kill you"  
"Now, I haven't... we can feigned that I had dead"  
"Mum!"  
"No... wait... it's not a bad idea..."  
"What?"  
"There are poisons with which she can seem dead... the danger is that she would have to take the antidote before a certain time... otherwise she could die..."  
"So... it isn't a good idea"  
"Of course it is. We haven't go any other alternative. So... let's do it." said Martha.

One of the Lutrhor Corp's investigators took the poison to the mansion. It was blue.  
"You must be taken the antidote before two hours later. One second can mean the dead... the real dead, Mrs. Luthor."  
"I will be fine. I trust in my husband and son to take it to me."  
"Ok. When you have taken it, you will fall asleep in ten seconds."  
"Mum, you haven't to do that... I will find the babies"  
"Martha... I'm not going to let you die" said Lionel like he was starting to cry "I promise you"  
Martha took the poison. Before she fall down she smiled and said: "I love you"

Martha was lying on the sofà, aparently dead... really alive.  
Lionel rang Lex.  
"You have what you wanted, Lex... now I want my daughters..."  
"Right dad... I will see you on Metropolis cementery... Oh! don't forget to let mummy with you..."

25 minuts after taking the poison

They met on the cementery. Lionel was taking Martha on his arms and let her on a tomb. Lex hadn't the babies with him.  
"Where are the twins?"  
"Step by steb, daddy... Tell me... what happened?"  
"We tried to think a solution, but she couldn't wait more... she only thoughts on her daughters... and she kill herself" Lionel was crying. "I was there. She started to became white, she stop breathing, and she fall dawn the chair..."  
"Lovely... I imagined that she couldn't face up with the possibility of live without her babies... Martha was a really good person... how sadness is her lost..." he laught.  
"That's all, Lex. I want my daughters."  
"Ok. But first..." Lex turned him self. Behind him there were a grave and a coffin.  
"You want to bury her now?!" he started to became scare.  
"She is dead... isn't her?"  
Lionel put her in the coffin, and kissed her lips before close it. Then they put it in the grave and bury Martha.

1 hour and 23 minutes after taking the poison.

Lex had asked Lionel to follow him to his limousine. There would be the babies. And they were.  
"Oh, sweethearts..." Lionel started to cry really. "Ok, son, that's all"  
"No dad, I'm sorry..." he had a gun in his hand. "I've tried, but... I can't leave you alive..."  
Lionel was holding the babies on his arms, trying to protect them from Lex, when Clark appear. Lex shooted the gun. Clark fall down.  
"Clark!" shouted Lionel.  
"I already know your secret, Clark. It was a meteor bullet. You're dead!"  
Clark couldn't get up. Lionel let the babies and go toward Clark.  
"Hey! Clark, son! Listen to me, ok? You can't fall down now, all of us need you. Me, your sisters... and you mother... think on Martha Clark... "  
"Mum" he got up.  
"No, Clark!" Lex shooted again.  
Lionel prepare himself and run toward Lex. He disarmed him. They started a fight. Lex was suffocating Lionel, when Clark took him away. Lex rested unconcious. Clark felt down.  
"Save mum!" shouted to Lionel.  
Lionel run to where they had buried Martha.  
There were ten minutes to go till the two hours Martha had, finished.

Lionel run to help Martha. He digged very fast... he found the coffin. He had only some few minutes... He opened it and found Martha lying without knowing what had happened. He took her the antidote, but she didn't come round. Lionel started to be really worried... he gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, he gave her the kiss of life... she came round... she opened her eyes... Martha was alive!!  
"Oh dear!! You're alive!!" shouted Lionel.  
"I am" said Martha...

They inmediatly went to help Clark, who was sitting in Lex limousine, with the babies next to him, sleeping, and he was trying to take out the bullet from his leg, but he had another in his arm.  
"Mum!! Oh mum you're fine!!"  
"I am, dear... but you aren't... let me help you"  
Lionel take out a penknife from his pocket and give it to Martha. He hold Clark's arm while she extracted the bullet. Then they did the same with the leg one. When the bullets where out, Clark became as healthy and inmortal as always was. He hug her mum, and Lionel too.  
"I'm sorry about all what had happened, mum"  
"It wasn't your fault, sweeter... let me see my two pretty babies..." and she went to see how the babies were... they were fine.  
"Thank you for all you had done, Lionel. I can't say you dad, but I do can considere you a member of my familly..."  
"It would be a plesure, son"

Lex went to the prison again. Lionel hoped that for more time, because he didn't like the idea of be always fighting with his own son.  
Martha was breast-feeding the twins while Lionel and Clark told her what happened during the two hours she acted to be dead. And she didn't agree to have been buried alive.  
"Well, you weren't exactly alive... and I hadn't let anything happened to you..." said Lionel.  
Somebody rang the bell. One of the servants opened the door. They asked for Martha. Lionel asked the servant to take the visit there.  
A man went in the livingroom... an already known man... a familiar man.  
"Mr. Clark, what's a surprise!" said Lionel with a sarcastic smile.  
Martha got nervous. She wanted to go out the room. Clark noticed that.  
"Too much time not seeing you, Lionel" said Martha's father "But I have came to speak with my daughter."  
"I hadn't nothing to speak with, dad. You've said everything in your last visit."  
"I just want to know my grandaughters, dear"  
"Really?! I don't want you to know them"  
Lionel watch at Martha. He had seen her like then in few moments, so he asked Mr. Kent to leave. And he did it.  
"I can't understant why he insisted like that... He had ignore me for years..."  
"I don't know, durling, but it's your father..."  
"Yeah... a cruel father who never doubt on hit her daughter to teach her that he was who made the rules, and she who had to obey them..."

- THE END -


End file.
